Finding You Was Fate
by outlawqueenforeverinmyheart
Summary: This is an AU Outlaw Queen story. Regina is a teacher and Robin owns a poetry slam bar. See their story unfold in this cute, fluffy, and romantic relationship. The story is not fast paced and includes numerous details. The relationships have been switched up a lot. Any questions, please ask. The poems used in this story were written by my roommate. I do not own these characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Finding You Was Fate**

It has been three days. She has walked in every night around 8 o'clock, sat in the same corner table, ordered the same drink, and grades papers. I knew she had to be a teacher. She always had her red pen in her hand and when she was thinking she would tap the pen against her chin. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. She was always dressed to impress. A pencil skirt and blouse or dress pants, shirt, and blazer. She wore heels that had to at least be five or six inches tall. The make-up on her face was very subtle. There was nothing dark on her face except her lipstick. Her lipstick was a bright red and fit her so well. The only thing I couldn't see was her eyes. I was dying to know what color her eyes were. This woman was gorgeous. I just didn't know her name.

I wanted to learn everything about her. Where she was from, where she works, the color of her eyes, her hopes, her dreams, what she did for fun, her favorite color, and just anything she wanted to share with me. I just needed to talk to her, but she would probably just shrug me off or not care. My god, she was so beautiful, but I couldn't find the courage to talk to her. I am a man who is 32 years old and can't even talk to a woman. I don't know why, but she just made me nervous. Tonight was going to be different. I was going to talk to her. It had to be fate because tonight she was the last one in the bar. It was a Wednesday night and I closed at midnight. Here is was 11:58 and she was still grading. She hasn't ever stayed this late.

"She is late today. Go talk to her." John said.

"I will. I mean I am just give me a minute." I said.

"I'm heading out. See you tomorrow." John says walking out.

I smiled and turned back to see her still buried in her grading. I finished cleaning the bar and cleaned my hands. I took a deep breath and walked up to her table. She didn't even look up when I approached her. I cleared my throat and she lifted a finger up.

"Just a second." She said.

I smiled slightly and just waited patiently.

"Can I help-." she stopped mid-sentence while scanning the room. "Oh my god. I didn't know you were closing. I'm so sorry." She says gathering her things.

"It's okay. I own the place and if you aren't finished what you are doing feel free to finish. Can I get you anything?" I ask smiling. I was literally shaking on the inside.

"I really don't want to impose. I'm sure you would like to get home." She says.

"I promise it's really okay. Do you mind me asking what you are intently reading?" I ask smiling.

"Well, thank you." She says smiling. My god her smile was gorgeous. It was big and it was so bright it could light up the world. She started to talk, but I beat her to it.

"Your smile is beautiful." I say smiling. "Oh, I'm sorry. That was a bit forward." I say nervously running my hand through my hair.

She chuckled. "It's okay. That was really sweet and thank you. It is nice to get a compliment sometimes."

"You are very welcome. My name is Robin." I say holding out my hand.

She smiles. "I'm Regina." She says shaking my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you Regina. Can I get you anything while you finish your work?" I ask.

"A glass of water, if you don't mind." She says shrugging.

"Absolutely, I'll be right back." I say smiling. She smiles back and I turn to walk back to the bar. I get a bottle of water from the fridge and two glasses. I fill one with ice and pour the water into the other. I walk back to the table and she is buried into her papers again. I pulled up a chair across from her. "Water and a glass of ice." I say setting them down.

"Thank you." She grabs the cup of ice and put a couple into the water.

"Are you a teacher?" I ask.

"Oh yes I am. You asked me that earlier and I forgot to tell you. Anyway, yes I am a literature teacher and I also teach a special poetry class for a handful of hardworking students." She says closing her pen.

"Why is it special?" I ask curiously.

"I have a masters in literature, but I had a bachelors in poetry. Poetry has always meant a lot to me and I have always found a deeper meaning in them. Don't get me wrong, I love literature, but there has always been something about poetry." She says smiling. "I actually went back to school and completed my masters in poetry. It was probably the best decision I have ever made, but now that I have bored you to death." She says chuckling.

"No, I actually found it quite fascinating." I say smiling.

"What's so fascinating about a 30-year-old woman who spent almost her entire life in school." She says chuckling,

"It's fascinating because you found something you are passionate about. I think once you find your passion, life becomes everything you wanted it to be and more." I say seriously.

"Wow, I have never thought of it that way." She says putting her hair behind her ear.

"Now, you have a new way to look at it then." I say smiling.

"I really appreciate it, thank you." She says smiling.

"You never told me what was so special about this poetry class you teach." I say chuckling.

Then she laughed and it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "It is an advanced class. I am very strict with my grading and we have discussions every class. They get very detailed and sometimes there are arguments, but I love everything about it." She says giving a relieved sigh.

"Sounds like you are pretty happy with your life." I say smiling.

She smiles back and I was so caught up in her warm brown eyes that I didn't notice she packed her stuff. She stands up and I quickly follow suit. "Yeah, maybe I am. There might be something missing though." She says shrugging. "Thank you for letting me stay and for the water." She says walking to the front of the bar.

"Anytime. If something is missing, maybe you will find it sooner than you think." I say following her to lock up.

"Maybe I will. Goodnight Robin." She says walking out the door.

I grab the door. "Goodnight Regina." I say peaking my head out of the door. She turns around and smiles. I smile back and watch her walk out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

It may be odd to hear, but I absolutely love my job. I teach the eleventh grade at Eastside High School in Destin, Florida. My father, Henry Mills is the principle and he hired me right out of college. He claims he did the hiring, but I'm pretty sure the school board made the final decision. My life has been everything I hoped it would be. My mother and father have been married almost 35 years and my sister Zelena and I are extremely close with them. You could say I have everything I want, but I always felt something was missing. But me being the hardworking person I am, I paid no attention to what I "thought" I was missing.

Something felt strange when I woke up this morning. I couldn't figure out what it was, but I woke up in the best mood. I woke up, took a shower, did my hair, put make-up on, and got dressed with a smile. Something must have been in the air. I fixed myself a cup of coffee from my Keurig machine and poured it in my favorite mug. I grabbed my bag, my purse, and my keys then headed for work.

The drive to work is not long, 15 minutes at most with traffic. I headed to the teachers' lounge to just relax before class. I was there first this morning, but some friends and fellow teachers showed up soon after. Tiffany Bell and Mary-Margaret Blanchard are my very good friends that I have met in my years here at Eastside. Tiffany always gets annoyed with Mary and me because we call her Tink. She looks like Tinker Bell from Peter Pan. We told her that one day and the nickname stuck. They each got coffee and sat with me at the table. They started chatting and my mind just started to wonder.

"Regina. Hello. Are you with us?" Tink asked.

"Yeah, I am. What's up?" I ask smiling.

"What's wrong with you? You have not stopped smiling since you got here." Mary-Margaret says.

I put a piece of hair behind my ear nervously. "I'm not smiling. I'm just really relaxed today." I say shrugging my shoulders. I rest my elbows on the table crossing my arms.

"What's his name? A woman only smiles that much when they meet a guy. Come on. Spill it." Tink says smiling and leaning closer.

"What are you talking about? I didn't meet anyone." I say trying to stay relaxed. I apparently am really bad at lying.

"Regina! Do not lie to us. Who did you meet?" Mary-Margaret asks smirking.

"Fine. His name is Robin." I say simply.

"Oh my goodness, I am so happy." Mary-Margaret says. "Where did you meet him?"

I sigh and smile slightly. "I met him last night. He owns that poetry slam bar, The Lion's Den. I have been going there the past few nights and last night I stayed a little late. I didn't even realize what time it was until he walked up to me. He told me that if I wanted to finish what I was doing that I could stay. So, I stayed." I say shrugging. "He got me a glass of water and watched me grade papers. Then, we got to talking and-."

"Did he kiss you?!" Tink asks excitedly cutting me off.

"Oh god, no." I say my eyes growing wide. "Anyway, we got to talking and he was so fascinated about what I was doing. He literally asked me about what was so special about my poetry class. Well, you know how I get when someone asks me about poetry. I literally told him how I felt. I asked him why it was so fascinating to him. He told me and I quote 'It's fascinating because you found something you are passionate about. I think once you find your passion, life becomes everything you wanted it to be and more'. I think my heart melted after he said that." Just thinking about him made me blush. His blue eyes, his dimples, and his accent was enough to make me swoon.

"Awwww, he seems so sweet." Mary-Margaret said smiling.

"He honestly was." I say sighing contently.

"Are you going to see him again?" Tink asks.

"I don't know. I thought about going back tonight, but I thought it would seem weird." I say worriedly.

"It is so not weird. You have been there three nights in a row. Why not make it four?" Tink asks smiling. "You are definitely going."

I nodded nervously. I guess I could go back. What harm could it do? Maybe he would talk to me again. That was the last I saw of my friends that day because I stayed in my classroom at lunch. I didn't know why, but I wanted to be by myself today. I decided, at some point during the day, that I was going to bar tonight.

I was creating some homework assignments for my poetry class and getting ready to give a literature test to my last two classes of the day. At least I would have something to do tonight at the bar.

Robin's Pov.

I opened up for six tonight, but something was different tonight. I did something I never thought I would do. I was trying to impress a woman. Not just any woman, the perfect woman. I guess you could call it impressing her. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. I filled it with water and put a single rose into it. I went and bought Regina a rose and it was going to be waiting for her, along with a cheesy poem I wrote last night, on her usual table. I felt slightly dumb, but I hope she would like it. I looked at her table all night to make sure no one would sit there. And to my surprise, no one did. At about 7:45, I went and put the rose and poem on her table. After setting it down, my nerves seemed to have faded. I smiled and walked back to the bar and we got so busy that I never had the opportunity to see if she ever showed.

Regina's Pov.

Before I left my house, I looked in my full length mirror. I was wearing a dress today; something different than what I would normally go to a bar in. I don't know why, but I was nervous. I re-applied lipstick and headed out to my car. The whole way to the bar, every freaking love song in the world came on the radio. I feel like something was telling me that this was the right thing, but something else was telling me that it was too good to be true. But for once, I was going to follow my heart. Maybe it wasn't my heart, maybe it was my mind. I didn't know what to think, but hopefully something good would happen.

It took me about 15 minutes to get there and the closer I got the more nervous I became. The only thing I wondered was if he was nervous too or if he was even thinking about me. He probably wasn't. This was probably just some little flirtation to him. Why are men so confusing? When I arrived, I walked in and saw him behind the bar. They were busy tonight. I walk back to my corner table and there was a bright red rose sitting a glass on the table. I immediately smiled and every muscle in my body relaxed. So, maybe my heart was right. I sat down and saw a piece of paper folded in half under the rose. I picked the flower up to my nose and it smelled amazing. I have never received roses from anyone. Okay, I'm lying. My dad buys me roses every year for my birthday, but this was different. This rose was from a very beautiful bar owner. Even getting one single rose brought a huge smile to my face. I picked up the piece of paper to find a beautifully handwritten note.

 _One look at her and I knew it would be,_

 _So tender, so real, just the girl for me._

 _She was all I could think about for three days straight._

 _And all I wanted was just one date._

 _I gained the confidence to be direct._

 _Who knew she could be so perfect?_

 _When she smiled at me, so big and so bright,_

 _I hoped to God, I'd see her again tonight._

That was the sweetest thing I have ever read. I didn't expect him to like me, but apparently he did. I just read it over and over until I got over the initial shock that he took the time and wrote this poem. I honestly loved it and all I could do was smile. I looked up at the bar, but he was still so busy. So, I decided to wait and go up to him later. I started grading the tests I gave today because one thing I hated was being late on giving tests back. I dove into my grading and didn't look back up till I was complete. The entire time I was grading I held the rose in my hand and the smile never left my face. I finished all of the grading around 9:15. When I am not distracted, I grade very quickly. After picking up all the papers and pens I had out, I looked up and saw he was still busy. Why of all nights was his bar so busy? I grabbed the book I am reading out of my bag and just got swept up in the story. I am reading _If I Stay_ by Gayle Forman. Each year, I let the students find books for me to read during the semester and this one was recommended to me about a month ago at the beginning of the school year. As I was reading, the noise started to die down. I got so caught up in my book that I didn't realize what time it was. When I checked my phone, it was 11:30. For them being so busy, there were only a couple people talking by the door. I saved my page and put my book in my bag. I stand up grabbing my bags and head towards the bar. I walked to the bar and stood at the end. He was wiping down the tables behind the bar and picking up any dirty glasses. I cleared my throat and tilted my head to the side. He turned around and smiled. I have never seen a brighter smile.

"Thank you for the rose." I say smiling.

He smiled and walked up to me. "Anytime. I just wanted to see you smile."

"Well, it definitely worked. I really liked your poem too." I say smiling. "It was really sweet and it made my day."

"You didn't think it was cheesy?" He asks chuckling and leaning against the bar.

"Absolutely not. I loved it. It made me smile and it takes someone special to make me smile." I say genuinely.

"I'm glad you liked it. I feel a little better about it now." He says chuckling. "I thought it was terrible."

"It wasn't terrible. It was actually a very well written poem." I say smiling.

"Did I pass my first poetry test?" He asks grabbing my hand.

"Hmmm B-." I say chuckling.

"I think that's a great first test grade, but I may need some improvement." He says smirking slightly.

"I think you have plenty of time to learn what you need to have the perfect poem." I said gently rubbing my thumb over his knuckles. "This might help with the learning process." I said handing him a piece of paper. "I have to get going. Thank you again for the poem and the flower. It really made my day. Goodnight Robin."

"You're welcome. Goodnight Regina." He says smiling. I pull my hand out of his. I immediately missed the warmth of his hand when we lost contact. I looked back one last time before closing the door of the bar behind me.

Robin's Pov.

I look at the piece of paper and unfold it.

 _Regina Mills_

 _(850) – 397 – 2189_

I immediately smiled. "Yes!" I yell. I could not have been more nervous about that poem and she loved it. I couldn't believe she gave me her number. This was going to be the start of something beautiful.


	3. Chapter 3

RL: Good Morning Gorgeous!

The text came in at around 9:30. I was teaching a class at the time and I am seeing the message an hour later. I was sitting at my desk debating on what to text back. I was trying to think of the perfect response, but all he said was good morning so I just decided to stick with that.

RM: _Good morning to you too! I was teaching a class._

His next response came thirty seconds later. He had to literally be sitting by his phone.

RL: _That's okay. I know you are a very busy person. Just wanted to say hi._

RM: _Actually, I have time to relax because I have an off-period till after lunch._

RL: _Hmmm that seems to be helping me out a little. Would it be crazy if I asked you to lunch?_

RM: _It would not be crazy, but we would just have to eat in my classroom. I planned on doing some grading during lunch. Unless you don't want too._

RL: _No, I wouldn't mind bringing it to you._

RM: _I don't want to make you do that. Are you sure?_

RL: _I honestly don't mind at all. I would just love to see your beautiful face again._

RM: _That's really sweet._

RL: _Sounds like someone else I know. I just wish I knew more_.

RM: _Maybe you will learn some more at lunch._

RL: _And hopefully for an official first date tonight?_

RM: _You might get lucky. ;) We will just have to see how lunch goes._

RL: _I need to step up my game, then._

RM: _I think things are looking good for you._

RL: _Well, so I don't really screw it up. What's your favorite food?_

RM: _Hmmm I really like Italian food. I eat pretty much anything Italian. Surprise me!_

RL: _Hmmm Italian food. I think I know the perfect thing. Do you eat salad?_

RM: _I do._

RL: _Then I will see you in 20 minutes?_

RM: _Yes, you will. Do you know where the school is?_

RL: _That might help, huh?_

RM: _Probably. Hahaha. Eastside High School off of Eagle Avenue._

RL: _I went to school there!_

RM: _Really?!_

RL: _Yes, I did, but only freshman and sophomore year._

RM: _That's so awesome! Oh, classroom 23 by the way._

RL: _Okay! I will see you in 15 minutes._

RM: _I'll be waiting._

RL: 

I smiled and put my phone back on my desk. I grabbed the homework assignments for my poetry class that I wanted to give back today and began grading. I am in a zone when I am grading and those 15 minutes flew by. The knock on the door made me jump and my hand flew to my chest. I looked up and smiled when I saw it was Robin.

"It's open." I say smiling and waving him in.

He nodded and opened the door. "Hey, sorry I scared you." He says sincerely.

"No, it's okay. I was just in a zone." I say placing my pen down.

"You look beautiful." He says smiling and placing the bag on the floor.

I chuckled and leaned back in my chair. "Thank you."

"What you don't believe me?" He asks chuckling.

"No, you are just a charmer." I say smiling.

"Is it working?" He smirks.

"Might be. Unless you don't let me eat." I say giving him a look. He chuckles and holds his hand out. I place my hand in his.

"Then, let's eat." He says helping me stand. He grabs the bag and he walks us to two desks in front of my desk. I sit down and wait for him to get settled. "Obviously, I got Olive Garden. It is actually one of my favorite Italian restaurants. I got us spaghetti." He says walking to the desks.

"I love spaghetti. So, I assume you got us salad too."

"Yes, and breadsticks." He says chuckling.

"Perfect." I say smiling.

He sets out two to-go boxes, and then puts the salad in the middle. He hands me utensils and pulls out a candle and a cigarette lighter. I just smiled. I couldn't believe he brought a candle. It was so sweet for him to try and make this as romantic as possible. He sits backwards in the desk in front of me.

"Okay, they didn't give us extra plates or bowls for the salad." He says.

"That's okay. We can just eat out the container." I say smiling.

"Okay. Then enjoy." He says smiling.

"Thank you and don't feel the need to rush we have about two hours." I say taking a bite of salad.

"Well, then we have plenty of time to talk." He says.

We talked about everything. He told me some of his favorite things and I told him some of mine. His favorite color is green. He loves to relax and watch movies. I told him that I am a big book worm. I love to read, but I love movies. He likes comedies, but I'm more of a romantic comedy person. I also mentioned how you can never go wrong with a Disney movie.

He then told me about his childhood and where he grew up. He actually was born in Britain, but moved to Destin when he was 10 years old. He told me that his father left his mom when he was very young and his mom decided to take a job offer in the states. She remarried and he and his step-father became very close. Unfortunately, his mother passed away when he was 14.

"My step-father is Robert Gold and he owns this big software company. We are still close. He moved out to Tallahassee about a year ago. We still keep in touch. We talk about once or twice a week. He really stepped up after my mom passed. I was so young and it was really hard to accept, but he was there and I couldn't thank him enough for that." He says.

"I couldn't imagine that. It's good that you had someone who was there for you at such a young age." I say grabbing his hand. He smiled and squeezed my hand.

"What about you? What are your parents like?" He asks smiling.

"Well, my dad, Henry, is the principal here and my mom, Cora is a realtor. I have lived in Destin my entire life. I have a sister named Zelena and we are a very tight knit family. We are extremely close. I'm very family oriented." I say smiling.

"I can tell. Is your sister married?"

"She will be getting married. The wedding is in March." I say smiling. "Do you have siblings?"

"I do. I have a younger sister, Marian." He says.

"She married?" I ask.

"She is. She got married younger. Well, young in my opinion. She married Neal when she was 22." He says smiling. "It must be going well because they have been married six years and have son."

"You have a nephew?" I ask smiling.

"Yes, Roland and we are very close."

"Awe, how old is he?"

"He will be 6 in a few weeks." He says smiling. "He grew up quick."

"He is still little though." I say happily. "One of my friends had a child really young and I'm his godmother, but technically I have no nieces or nephews. I love children, too." I say chuckling.

He chuckles. "Well, that's good to know. Maybe one day you will want to meet Roland."

"That would be nice." I say smiling.

"In the meantime, would you like to go out with me tonight?" He asks hopefully.

"I would love too." I say with a bright smile and no hesitation.

"Great. I have an idea in mind. So, dress comfortably and for the outdoors." He says.

"Oh, so you already had this planned?" I ask smirking. "How did you know I would say yes?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled. "I didn't, but I was hoping you would."

"Well, where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"That is a surprise." He says picking up our plates.

"Okay, so like shorts?" I ask.

"Yes, and flip flops or tennis shoes would probably be best." He says smiling.

"Hmmm okay." I say standing up.

"Trust me." He says following me to my desk.

"I do." I say smiling.

He puts the bag on the floor and walks up to me. He grabs both of my hands and smiles. "Good. Then I will see you tonight. I'll pick you up." He says.

"You will and I can text you my address after school." I say smiling.

"Perfect. Is 5:30 okay?" He asks.

"Sounds good." I say smiling.

"I will see you tonight Regina." He says with the brightest smile that showed those adorable dimples.

I smile and he drops my hands and walks to the door. "Robin, wait." I say walking up to him. I place my hand on his cheek and softly kissed his other cheek. "Thank you for lunch. It was delicious." I say smiling. I turn around and walk back to my desk as the door open and closes behind me. I look back and he waves then walks away. Today was already amazing because of him. I couldn't wait to see what he had planned for tonight.

After I got home, I was sitting in my closet. Literally, I was sitting on the floor of my closet trying to decide what to wear. He said to wear shorts and flip flops or sneakers. We were going do something fun. I decided to wear white shorts, a bright pink tank top, and I slip on black sandals. I needed to look cute. This was our official first date. I went to the bathroom and put on a light pink lipstick. I decided against picking my hair up. I straightened it so it fell just below my shoulders. I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. I didn't make it down the stairs before I heard the doorbell.

"Coming." I yell. I put my purse on the table by the door and opened. "Hey!" I say smiling.

"Hello. You look beautiful." He says smiling.

"Thank you. You look very handsome." I say smiling.

"Thank you. Are you ready to go?" He asks smiling.

"Yeah." I say turning around to grab my purse. Then I realized I didn't have my phone. "Oh, I forgot my phone upstairs. I'll be right back. Come in for a second."

He smiles closing the door behind him as I run up the stairs. I find it in my closet on the floor. I pick it up and I run back downstairs. "Okay, now we can go."

We walk outside and I lock the door behind me. He reaches for my hand as we walk to his car, actually it was a truck. A white Ford 150. He was a complete gentleman. He opened the door for me and helped me in. He walked around to his side and got in. He started the truck and immediately put the radio on. He was honestly too good to be true. He had on country music. He reached across and grabbed my hand. He looked over and smiled then we were on our way. We talked a little and he complimented me on my singing. Like I said before, too good to be true. After driving for about 20 minutes, we pulled up to a mini golf course, but it looked closed.

"Mini golf?" I ask chuckling.

"Yes, something different and hopefully fun." He says smiling as he pulls into a parking spot. He turns the truck off and he hops out. He comes and opens my door. He grabs my hand and helps me out.

"I think it's closed." I say chuckling.

"That's my little secret. My friend owns the place. He is actually closed today, but I asked him if he would mind opening for just me and my beautiful date." He says smiling.

"That was very nice of him." I say smiling.

"It was. What color golf ball would you like?" He asks pulling me through the gate.

"Pink." I say smiling.

He unlocks the door and we walk in to a dark room. "Just a second." He says reaching in front of me and flicking the lights on. "There we go." He walks behind the counter and grabs two clubs and a pink ball and a green ball. "Do you want to keep score?" He asks.

"Oh yeah." I say smirking. "We will see who wins."

"Ooh a competitive woman. That's hot." He says smirking.

"You better not let me win." I say chuckling.

"I wouldn't dream of it. It will be a completely fair game." He says smiling. "Let's go." He says grabbing my hand and walking us out to the course. "Do you want me to go put your purse behind the counter, so you don't have to hold it?"

"Yes, please." I say handing it to him. He takes it running back inside and puts it behind the counter. When he walked back outside I couldn't help but notice how cute he was dressed. He had on khaki shorts and a polo shirt to match with Sperry's. It was too cute. He grabbed my hand and we walked to the first hole.

"Here is your pink golf ball and your club. Ladies first." He says smiling.

"Thank you." I say smiling. I put the ball on the green and look up at him. "What's the par?" I ask.

"This definitely isn't your first time playing golf." He says chuckling. "Par is 2."

I laughed. "It definitely isn't. My dad plays golf. Plus, I love mini golf." I line up my club and swing. It rolled all the way and missed the hole by centimeters.

"So, close." He says smiling.

"That'll be a par for me." I say walking to the ball. I tap it lightly and it rolls into the hole. "Par!" I say smiling.

He chuckles and writes it on the paper. He puts his ball on the green and swings. He hit it pretty hard. It rolled past the hole, but it hit the wood and rolled into the hole. "Hole in one!" He says proudly.

"Impressive." I say smiling.

"That was pure luck. I am terrible at mini golf." He says grabbing my hand and walking us to the next hole.

"Doesn't seem like it." I say smiling.

"I'm telling you pure luck." He says smiling.

We continued to go through every hole. He was right. It was pure luck, but it probably didn't help that I was distracting him. I would stand behind him and tell him not to mess up. He would laugh and the ball would literally go nowhere near the hole or go into the water or off the course. We were laughing so hard. I kept saying he was definitely impressing me with his amazing mini golf skills. He would laugh and try to hit the ball and he completely missed. I could not breathe.

"I see I am a distraction to you." I say smirking. "Or are you just that bad?" I ask chuckling.

"It's definitely you." He says smiling.

"Good, then my evil plan is working." I say smiling.

"Well, Evil Queen it's your turn." He says smirking.

"Ooh Evil Queen, that's a new nickname." I say smirking.

"You like that?" He asks chuckling.

I leaned my club against the fence and stepped closer to him. "I've never been called a queen." I say wrapping my arms around his neck. He lets his club fall to the ground and places his hands on my hips.

"I don't know why not. Regina in Latin means queen. You should always be treated like one, too." He says smiling. He puts a piece of hair behind my ear. "You're beautiful." He says softly.

I looked down and blushed. He hooked a finger under my chin and lifted my head. Our eyes locked and he has the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Before I could say anything, he leaned in and kissed me. It was the sweetest kiss. He was so gentle and loving. I pulled away first and smiled. He smiled and leaned his forehead against mine.

"Wow." I say softly.

"You are quite a good kisser." He says smiling.

I chuckled and I kissed him again quickly. "My turn." I say grabbing my club.

We continued to play, but continued to distract each other the entire time. He would stand close behind me and get really close to my face. I would try to ignore him, but he was too cute to ignore.

When it was his turn, I would stand facing him. I would get really close to his face and then I would kiss his cheek. He would look up at me, smile, and then look back down.

"This is too fun." I say smiling.

"Of course, you think distracting me is fun." He says laughing.

He starts to swing again and right before he hit the ball I kissed his cheek again. He hit the ball so hard that it flew into the little creek that runs through the course. I busted out laughing. He looks up at me and shakes his head.

"Alright, let's see you hit the ball without being distracted." He says smirking.

"Okay. I will." I say smiling. I put the ball on the green and lined up my club. I started to swing, but he got extremely close to my face. I turned to look at him and he was centimeters away from me. I winked then looked back down. He kissed my cheek right as I hit the ball. The ball rolled right into the hole. "Hole in one!" I yell. I turned to him and immediately hugged him. He picked me up and spun me around. "Looks like I have a good luck charm." I say as he puts me back on the ground.

"Seems like you do." He says smiling. "So, that was the last hole, would you like to go somewhere and get food or just dessert?" He asks.

"Hmmm since it's still early, how about we go back to my place and order a pizza and watch a movie?" I ask smiling.

"Are you serious?" He asks chuckling.

"Yes, I am. This was the so much fun and I'm not ready for it to end. But, if you don't want too." I say starting to walk away.

"Wait." He says walking up to me. "I would love to spend more time with you. I was just going to take you to a restaurant." He says smiling.

"Absolutely not. Let's just have a casual and relaxing evening. I love that you brought me here for our first date. It was all about fun and a good time." I say smiling.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. I had a blast with you, tonight." He says smiling. "Let's go order a pizza."

I smiled and reached for his hand. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Anytime." He says kissing me sweetly. We walk back inside and lock the door to the course before picking up our clubs and two balls. Then he grabs my purse and hands it to me. He grabs my hand and we walk back to his truck. We get in the car and hands me his phone. "I have a few pizza places in there. Pick your favorite and get it delivered. If that's okay with you?" He asks smiling.

"Perfect." I say smiling. "What kind of pizza do you eat?"

"I eat any kind of pizza." He says smiling and buckling his seatbelt.

"Good, I'm going to order a Hawaiian pizza and do you want anything else?" I ask.

"Get some breadsticks." He says pulling out of the parking spot.

"Alright, Papa John's pizza and breadsticks coming up." I say smiling.

"My favorite." He says smiling. "I'm going to go get us ice cream too." He says pulling out onto the road.

"You don't have to do that. I mean I already wrecked whatever you had planned for the rest of the evening." I say waving him off.

"Regina, you just invited me into to your home for a night of pizza and movies that could possibly end with me cuddling you on the couch. You did not wreck our date." He says taking my hand and glancing at me. "I promise you, that your idea is ten times better than mine."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I'm positive." He says smiling. He pulls his hands to his lips and kisses my knuckles. "Plus, why have just pizza when you can also get dessert."

I chuckled and dialed the pizza place. "True."

We stopped and got ice cream before heading to my house. After about 30 minutes we finally made it. We walked in and the first thing he did was compliment my house. He told me how beautiful it was and how lucky I was to live in such a beautiful place.

"The monthly note is a little high, but it was actually a present. My dad bought the house for me after I got my second master's degree. I have only lived here for a little over a year." I say walking into the kitchen. "He paid half and I'm still paying off the other half."

"Wow. That was nice of him. It's definitely better than my place." He says chuckling.

"Why do you say that?" I ask curiously.

"Well, for one thing I do not live in a house. I live in a one bedroom apartment." He says chuckling. "It's small."

"But I'm sure you made it feel like home." I say smiling.

"I have." He says smiling. "How many bedrooms do you have here?" He asks.

"It has three plus two and half bathrooms. Come upstairs I'll show you around. Plus, my movie collection is in one the spare bedrooms." I say smiling.

"I'm following you." He says smiling.

The way my house is built is a little weird. There is one downstairs room that I use as an office and storage room and there is a full bathroom downstairs. The master bedroom is upstairs with a huge full bathroom, which I told him is my favorite thing in the house besides the kitchen and my room. The half bath is upstairs and the other spare room holds my movie collection. While we were in the upstairs spare room, he was looking at all my movies. I absolutely love movies. I have about 4 shelves, ceiling to floor, of movies.

"If I ever want a movie, I'll just come here and give you the dollar instead of Redbox or Netflix." He says smiling.

"Sure, please pay prior to choosing your movie." I say smiling.

"Absolutely." He says chuckling. "But what if I wanted you to watch the movie with me? Would I still have to pay the dollar?" He asks smirking.

"Well, if you pay for pizza or the takeout, I have a different form of payment in mind." I say smirking.

"Oh? And what might that be?" He asks walking up to me. "Because I paid for pizza tonight and I may want to watch more than one movie. So, what do I owe the movie queen?" He asks placing his hands on my hips. I smile and point to my lips. "That I can handle. I may come get a movie from you every day." He says pecking my lips twice.

"You're so sweet." I say smiling.

"No, no. That's you." He says kissing me one more time. He pulls away smiling and walks back to the shelves.

After about five minutes, he picked out three movies. He said he had never seen these three and told me to pick. He had My Big Fat Greek Wedding, Now You See Me, and The Proposal.

"I have obviously seen all of these, so I think you should pick." I say smiling.

"Which one is funniest?" He asks.

"The Proposal is hilarious." I say smiling.

"Well, then that's the one I want to watch." He says handing it to me.

"Okay, let's go watch it." I say heading out of the room and down the stairs. He follows me, but I go into the kitchen.

"What would you like to drink?" I ask. "I have wine, beer, root beer, and water."

"What kind of beer?" He asks.

"I don't know if you will like it. It's flavored." I say chuckling.

"Let me see?" He asks. He looks and grabs the green one. The green one is a margarita flavored one. "I like green." He says shrugging.

I chuckled and grabbed the pink one. It has watermelon, lemon, and guava. It is my favorite one. I put it on the counter and get plates and napkins. Then the doorbell rang. "That must be the pizza." I say heading to the door.

"I got it." He says running ahead of me.

I smiled and gathered everything we needed. I brought the drinks, plates, and napkins to the coffee table and set up a little picnic. I go to the TV and put the DVD in. He comes in shortly after and sets the box on the table.

"Dinner is served." He says smiling.

"I just put the movie in." I say sitting on the sofa.

He grabs the plates and puts a piece of pizza and a breadstick on each. He opens both bottles and sets them by each of our plates.

"We are having a picnic." He says sitting on the floor.

"That's what I was thinking." I say scooting to the floor. I scooted closer to him and he looks at me wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

The movie starts and we both start eating. It was about thirty minutes into the movie when we both finished eating. He ate three pieces of pizza and two pieces of bread and I ate three pieces of bread and two pieces of pizza. He also had another beer and I had three. He joked about liking women who can drink. I told him not to worry this shit has barely any alcohol in it. It takes so much more than three to get me drunk. After letting our food go down, we ended up on the sofa. He was leaning against the arm rest and had his feet across the cushions. I was sitting between his legs with my head against is shoulder. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I had mine on top of his. We laughed the entire movie. I never stopped smiling because every so often he would kiss the top of my head. After the movie ended, it was only 9:30.

"Do you want to watch another one?" I ask smiling up at him.

"Sure, if you want too. We still have ice cream to eat." He says.

"I completely forgot. How about you get the ice cream and I'll go get another movie." I say smiling.

"Deal." He says kissing me. We both get up and I head upstairs while he goes into the kitchen. I come back downstairs and put in My Big Fat Greek Wedding. He comes from the kitchen with two bowls of ice cream. We both had two scoop of ice cream with sprinkles except he got rocky road and I got chocolate. I told him sprinkles were always a must and that I was a kid at heart. He smiled and grabbed them without saying a word, but did press a very sweet kiss on my forehead that nearly made me melt into his arms. We both sat down and enjoyed our ice cream with him begging me to try his rocky road. It wasn't bad, but I just love plain chocolate. He loved the first movie I put on and he seemed to like this one too. He had me laughing because he kept making stupid jokes about the whole movie. We did not stop laughing. The movie ended and I looked up at him and he looked down at me.

"I loved it. It was funny." He says smiling.

"Good. It's one of my favorite movies. I watch it all the time, plus they are coming out with a sequel next year." I say excitedly.

He chuckled. "You are so cute." He says smiling. I looked down and blushed. "That's also very cute." He says softly.

"What?" I asked chuckling.

"That I can make you blush." He says smiling. "It tells me that what I say to you makes you smile and happy. That means my charm is working." He says proudly.

"Your charm?" I ask smiling. "I think you have a little something more than charm." I say softly.

"You are right. I happen to really like you." He says seriously.

I just looked at him. It was kind of a shock. I knew he had to feel something, but he never mentioned it. It just seemed real when he said it. "I really like you too." I said genuinely.

"Good. Can I just say how nervous I was the first night I went to talk to you?" He says.

"Really?" I ask smiling. I tried to turn to face him, but it didn't work. He put his legs together and turned me to the side. I was sitting on his thighs leaning against the sofa.

"Yes, really. I was shaking. I didn't know what to say. My friend came up to me and told me just to go talk to you." He says chuckling. "I thought you were going to think I was crazy. The first night you walked into my place I wanted to say something, but I couldn't find the courage."

"So, you watched me every night?" I ask curiously.

"I did. I apologize for being a stalker." He says laughing.

I laughed with him. "It's fine. It's actually kind of cute." I say smiling.

"I'm glad you think me being nervous was cute. All I knew was that you were beautiful and I needed to talk to you." He says smiling.

"I'm glad you did." I say caressing his cheek.

"Me too." He says placing his hand on top of mine. "It's already past 11, I should let you get to sleep." He says smiling.

"Yeah, probably. I'll be dead in the morning." I say chuckling. "Come on, I will walk you out." I say standing up and taking his hand.

I help him up and we walk to the door hand in hand. "I'll talk to you in the morning." He says smiling.

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I say smiling. I wrap my arms around his waist and lean my head against his chest. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me tight. I feel him kiss the top of my head. "Why do I get the feeling that this is all too good to be true." I say softly.

"I promise you Regina. What I feel for you is real. I know we have only been on one date, but this felt so normal. This was the most fun I have had in so long." He says softly.

"Me too." I say softly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow?" I ask hopefully.

"You will. Goodnight beautiful." He says kissing me. He puts one hand in my hair and the other is on my lower back. I still had my arms around his waist. He is a whole head taller than me, so I had to stand on my toes to reach his lips. This kiss went from gentle to passionate very quickly. I felt his tongue against my lower lip and I just couldn't deny him entrance. I'm so glad I met this man. No one has ever been this nice to me after one date. He was just too perfect. He pulled away first this time. He pushed back a piece of my hair and smiled.

"Goodnight Robin." I say smiling. He kisses me one more time then pecks my lips twice. He pulls away and opens the door. "Goodnight Regina." He says smiling then closing the door behind him.

I was walking to my classroom this morning a little later than normal, but still on time. I noticed the light in my classroom was on and I never leave the light on. I walked in and put my bag down. I look up and there are two dozen roses on my desk. I didn't even see them when I walked in. I leaned down to smell them and they smelled amazing. I pulled the card out of the envelope and opened it to see another poem.

 _Our first date, I will never forget._

 _You looked flawless, such a beautiful brunette._

 _Your bright smile had me hooked from the start._

 _You truly are an amazing work of art._

 _That first kiss of ours so soft and gentle,_

 _It really made me all sentimental._

 _We went back to your place, not for what you think,_

 _To simply chat like old friends and have a drink._

 _Here are some red roses; I hope you don't mind._

 _If I didn't send you any, it wouldn't be very kind._

 _I hope this Evil Queen will take pity on this honorable man._

 _Go out with me on Saturday night; I have the perfect plan._

All I could do was smile. I grabbed my phone and I took a picture of me behind my flowers. All you could see was my eyes and I sent the picture and a text.

RM: _I think they make my eyes pop ;)_

I smiled and put my phone down right as my first class walked in. His text came in at about 9:30 again.

RL: _They definitely do. I love those chocolate brown eyes!_

RM: _Thanks for the flowers and the poem. They were both beautiful._

RL: _Just like you!_

RM: _You're too sweet._

RL: _I like to think I'm just sweet enough._

RM: _You are!_

RL: _Will I see you at 8 tonight?_

RM: _You will! Are you going to join me?_

RL: _I will as soon as my other bartender comes in at around 9:00._

RM: _Yay!_

RL: _I miss you._

RM: _Really?_

RL: _I really do! I can't wait to see you again._

RM: _Patience._

RL: _I'll see you tonight, beautiful._

RM: _Yes, you will._

RL: _Have a good day!_

RM: _Well, you just made my day!_

RL: _I'm glad I can make your day and put that beautiful smile on your face._

RM: _Me too. You really do make me smile._

RL: _That sentence just made me fall a little harder for you._

RM: _Wait! Don't fall! I'm not there to catch you!_

RL: _I nearly fell out of bed. That was the cutest, sweetest, and funniest thing I have ever heard._

RM: _Hahaha! I'm always here! See you tonight!_

RL: _Yes, you will._

They day seemed to drag on. I hadn't spoken to Robin since this morning and I couldn't wait to see him. I know we haven't known each other long, but I had an idea for when I went to his bar tonight. During my lunch period, I called his bar and his other bartender John picked up. I told him who I was and I could literally hear him smirking over the phone. He began to explain to me how much Robin talks about me, but he told me the information I was looking for and now I was really looking forward to tonight.

We were really slow for a Friday night, but we had our usual customers coming in and we had a lot of new poets for the night who were exciting to listen to. I was standing behind the bar cleaning up some of the glasses when John walked up to me.

"Hey, man. There is a phone call for you in the office." John says slapping my back. "Seemed urgent might wanna go answer it."

"Oh alright. I'll be right back." I say drying my hands and walking towards my office. My office is at the back of the kitchen, when I opened my office door I was greeted with the most beautiful sight. "What in the world are you doing here so early?" I ask walking up to Regina.

"I thought I would come surprise you." She says smiling. She was sitting on my desk with her legs crossed. "Can I have a hug?" She asks chuckling.

"You can have more than a hug." I say closing the distance between us and kissing her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, but I know you are working till 9. So, I am going to sit at my table and get some work done then listen to the poets until you come join me." She says pulling away linking our fingers together.

"Sounds great, but before you go." I say leaning in and kissing her again. She smiled against my lips and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Go to work." She says before kissing me again.

"Nah." I say smiling.

"You only have like an hour before you get to join me." She says smiling. "I promise I'm not going anywhere."

"Okay." I say chuckling. "I'll walk you out." I say grabbing her hand. I walked her out of the kitchen and we parted ways until I finished work. After working about 20 minutes, I happened to be picking up clean glasses when she walked up to the end of the bar. I smiled and walked up to her. "What can I help you with, beautiful?"

"I was actually coming to ask you if you were going to eat with me or if you ate already?" She asks curiously.

"I have not eaten, but if you are hungry now I can bring you something." I say grabbing her empty glass. "Or I can just get you another drink."

"No, I can wait for you, but yes I would love another drink." She says smiling. "But I don't want to have too many because I do have to drive home so just a water will be fine for now."

"Alright then, you can go sit down and I will bring your water to your table." I say leaning over and kissing her cheek. She smiles and heads back to her table.

When I finally got off of work, I brought her a glass of the red wine that she likes and a glass of water. She smiled when she saw me walking over. I place her glasses down in front of her and kissed her lips before slipping in the chair across from her. "How were the poets tonight?"

"They were good." She says sipping her wine. "I'm just excited you are finally off."

"Me too." I say chuckling. "Seeing you sitting by yourself drove me crazy."

"Well, now you are here so how was work?" She asks smiling.

"Boring, but then you showed up." I say smiling and taking a sip of her water. She smiled and a slight blush came to her cheeks. "Did you want something to eat?"

"Oh yes. Whatever you feel like is fine with me." She says picking up her glass again.

"Be right back." I say standing and heading to the kitchen. I grab a bowl for some queso and a basket for chips then walk back to her table. "Here ya go. Chips and queso. If you would like some salsa, I can go back and get some."

"No, queso is perfectly fine with me." She says grabbing a chip and diving in.

"How was work today?" I ask grabbing a chip.

"It was busy." She says covering her mouth with her hand. "But, I don't want to talk about work." She says swallowing her bite and grabbing her glass. "Let's talk about something else."

"Like what?" I say around a mouth full of chips.

"Like what do you like to do in your free time besides play mini golf?" She asks chuckling.

"Haha." I say smiling. "Umm I like to run on the beach and sometimes go to the gym. I also like to nap."

She chuckles and grabs another chip. "Hmm napping. Sounds exciting."

"It is. I love to sleep." I say shrugging. "What about you, Miss Mills?"

"Well, I do enjoy the beach. I love laying in the sand and listening to the waves, but I also love being in the water." She says taking a bite of chip. "Besides being outdoors, I like to teach. Obviously since I am a teacher." She says laughing. "But in all honesty, something about being able to impart wisdom is amazing to me. I spent most of my 20s in school, I just felt like there was always something more I could learn to teach to my students."

"That's amazing. I always thought it took a special person to become a teacher and you were a teacher and a student all at once." I say smiling.

"Yeah, my dad hired me right out of college, but I just wanted to go back. I wanted to learn all that I could. I feel like I have, but that just means I spent my life in school." She says shrugging.

"But it is clearly something you enjoy."

"I do. I love teaching." She says taking a sip of her wine.

"I can tell." I say smiling.

"You don't have to do that." She says tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Do what?" I ask curiously.

"Pretend like you are interested in my work." She says sighing.

"Pretending?" I ask. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. What would make you think that I was pretending." She just shrugs and picks up her glass taking the last sip of her wine. "Well, for your information, I find it incredible that you are a teacher and went back to school just to learn more. That is amazing. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure." She says softly.

"Your eyes light up when you talk about your job." I say smiling. "Did you know that?"

"No." She says softly and shaking her head. "The past couple of guys I have went out with really found no interest in my career path."

"Well, they suck and you should know that anyone who would ever want to take that sparkle from your eyes is a complete idiot." I say proudly. She is staring at me with her mouth slightly parted and I thought I may have over stepped until she chuckled.

"Yeah, they are idiots." She says smiling. "Thank you for not pretending."

"You're welcome and them being idiots has completely worked out for me." I say winking.

She covers her mouth as she laughs and nods. "It seems it has worked out for you."

"Well, you did say you didn't want to talk about work, so new topic?" I ask smiling. She nods and smiles. "So, Miss Mills are you a morning person or a night owl?"

"Definitely morning person. I couldn't tell you the last time I was not already asleep by 10 p.m.; besides the night of our first date. I don't even know how I would function at midnight or later." She says laughing. "But I am 100 percent sure that you are not a morning person."

"Nope, I am a night owl. I can go to bed at 3 a.m. and sleep till noon or later." I say shaking my head. "I don't even know what 6 a.m. looks like."

"Well, depending on the time of year it can be very dark or it can be starting to get very bright and sunny." She says smiling. "I'm usually up at 6 a.m. depending on the day I may snooze my alarm, but usually I am ready to get my day started."

"Wow, we are total opposites." I say sighing.

"What? Afraid I'll be too much for you?" She says smirking.

Her flirting is super-hot but this is like maybe the fourth time she has flirted with me so I am literally dying on the inside. I know I have to look like a love-sick puppy to her right now.

"I'm sorry. I was just joking." She says seriously.

"No, it's not that." I say rubbing my hand over my face.

"Then what?" She asks curiously.

"It's just you are really hot when you flirt." I say scratching the back of my neck. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to just stare at you. That was rude."

She chuckles and reaches for my hand. "Well, you are really cute when your all nervous." I cover my face because she made me blush. I could not tell you the last time someone made me blush. "Those dimples are really cute too."

"Okay, you need to stop before I turn red." I say chuckling.

"Awe, did I make you blush?" She asks smiling.

"You did and I could not tell you the last time someone has made me blush." I say trapping her hand between both of mine.

"One point for me." She says happily.

"Would it be completely inappropriate for me to ask to kiss you?" I ask smiling.

"It would not." She says smiling. The table she sits at has a bench that lines the wall and has small two person tables across it. She sits on the bench side so it gave me an excuse to sit close to her. I smile and stand up taking a seat next to her. She turns to me a little and we both lean forward our lips meeting softly. Her hand lands on my cheek as she pulls away. She smiles as she places it on my chest. "So, two points for me?" She asks smirking.

"Three if you let me put my arm around you." I say smiling. She chuckles and nods.

"That was smooth."

"I thought so too." I say chuckling and leaning in to peck her lips once. "So, Miss Mills," I say wrapping my arm around her shoulder.

"Please call me Regina." She says chuckling. "You make it seem like you could be one of my students." She says chuckling.

"Awe you don't like it?" I ask sadly.

"No, it's just…" She sighs and shakes her head.

"Do I not make it sound good?" I ask pouting.

She looks at me and rolls her eyes. "Quite the opposite actually." She says reaching for her water and taking a sip.

"What do you mean by opposite?" I ask chuckling. "Wait, I do make it sound good?" I ask smirking. She shrugs and takes another sip of her water. "Okay now you have to tell me."

"No." She say chuckling. "You are gonna make me feel weird about it."

"I won't I promise." I say holding up my hand.

She looks down and sighs. "You just make it sound hot…" She pauses and looks up at me. "and sexy."

I swallow hard and take the glass from her hand and take a big gulp. "You wanna go make out in my office?" I ask seriously.

"God, yes." She says grabbing her purse and her bag. I grab her hand and help her stand up then we walked through the kitchen to my office. We walked in and she put her stuff down on my desk while I locked to door. I turn around and she is batting her eyelashes at me. I chuckle and hold out my hand for her to take. She places her hand in mine and I pull her against me chest kissing her sweetly. She wraps her arms around my neck and asks for entrance. I am not one to deny her and our kisses grey hungrier. She pushes me back onto the couch I have in my office and then pulls up her skirt a little before straddling me. I have never wanted someone so bad. We both smirked at each other before we both leaned in again. I don't know if you want to call me bold or an idiot, but I couldn't help it. My hand traveled down her back and over the curve of her ass and I squeezed. For a split millisecond, I thought she was going to pull away and slap me, but she moaned. It wasn't loud by any means, but it was low and in the back of her throat and I was completely turned on. So not an idiot then. I wasn't going to let it go further than that though, we only just had our first date and I am not trying to ruin this. We continued to kiss and I kept running my hands over her ass while hers where moving from my neck to my chest. After a while one stayed on my chest while the other was running through the hair on the nape of my neck. It felt incredible and her sitting on top of me wasn't helping. She slowed the kiss and pulled away leaning her forehead against mine.

"Can I unbutton this?" She asks pulling at my shirt. I nod quickly and pull her back to my lips.

She starts unbuttoning my shirt one by one and got all of them open except the ones that were tucked into my pants. She pushed it open a little and started rubbing one of her hands up and down my chest. The more she rubbed her hand down my chest, the tighter my jeans felt. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Robin, someone was asking for you." John says through the door.

"That killed the mood." I say softly.

"Yeah it kinda did." She says chuckling.

"I'm coming give me a second." I say helping Regina stand then she helps me stand.

We both start making ourselves presentable and then she just leaned against my desk while I opened the door.

"Who was looking for me?" I ask curiously.

John looks at me then looks at Regina who is grabbing her bags. "Oh did I interrupt?" He asks leaning closer to me.

"No, we were just talking." I say rolling my eyes. "Who wanted to see me?"

"One of the regulars." He says pointing back towards the bar.

"Well, tell them I'll be out in a second." I say sighing. "Let me just finish talking to Regina."

"No, Robin. That's okay." She says walking towards me. "I should get going anyway. Call me later?"

"Yeah, I'll call you later." I say smiling.

She leans forward and kisses my cheek. "If I don't answer, I might be in the shower so I'll call you back."

"Of course." I say pulling her back and kissing her lips. "Bye Regina."

"Bye Robin." She says smiling. "Bye John." She says waving and walking out of the kitchen.

"You are already falling for her, aren't you?" He says smirking.

"She's amazing." I say walking past him and out of the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

Regina. Regina. Regina. She was the only person on my mind. All day and night, she was the one that was there. She was beautiful, funny, flirty, sexy, gorgeous, and her personality is the best thing about her and is just as beautiful as she is. Her smile literally makes me melt on the inside. She ended up surprising me at the bar last night. She wasn't supposed to show up until closer to 9, which is when I got off, but she came and surprised me at around 8. After I got off, I brought her a glass of wine and we started talking. At one point, she made some flirty comment and we ended up making out in my office until we were rudely interrupted. However, it was still amazing.

When I got home, I did call her and she had literally just gotten out of the shower. We talked for a little while, but I kept hearing her yawn through the phone. I insisted she go to sleep and that I would see her tomorrow. After we hung up, I did fall asleep and I had a dream of us. We were cuddled in my bed and just sharing sweet and lazy kisses. Those sweet and lazy kisses ended up with her on top of me. She was wearing one of my t-shirts and my hands were all over her. Right as I was about to pull the shirt off I woke up. I should not be dreaming about this woman so soon. She would probably think I was insane or a pervert. When I woke up this morning, I was reminiscing on this dream and I definitely needed to go take a cold shower now.

While I was shower, I was thinking about where I was taking Regina today. I was taking her out to the beach. We were going to go ride my friend's jet-ski and go lay out to watch the sunset. Then, I was going to ask her back to my place so I could make her dinner. It was perfect and I honestly couldn't be more excited.

I woke up in the best mood today. Robin was taking me out to the beach today. Last night, I went to The Lion's Den to surprise him before his shift ended. He was genuinely surprised, but hated the fact that he had to leave me to sit by myself. It was only 45 minutes before he came to join me. I am normally not the one to flirt, but he brings it out in me. I had made some flirty comment and it ended up with him and I in his office with me straddling his lap and us making out. We did get interrupted which was probably a good thing because I was thinking of doing something that I should not have been thinking about so early on. All I know is that his kisses are all I think about now and are too distracting. I couldn't wait to see him again which leads me to my next problem. I fall entirely too hard for men. I have only known him for four days, but I feel something different with him. He is easy to talk to and he makes me laugh and smile. The spark that everyone talks about, I never thought that was real. Then I met Robin and I really like him. So, of course, after only one date, I was thinking of things I shouldn't have been thinking about. Last night I had a dream that we were in the shower. It was so hot and I can't stop thinking about him and what he looks like underneath his clothes. It was too early to be dreaming of him. Oh my god that is a terrible thought. I just need to take a shower and go on about my day.

I was so excited for today. Robin was picking me for 3 and we were heading out to the beach. I put on a black bikini and a white dress that is really flowy that I wear as a cover-up. I had a bag with a couple of towels, sunscreen, and sunglasses, but then I didn't know what else to pack. As I was grabbing my phone off the charger the doorbell rang. I ran downstairs and opened the door.

"Hello, gorgeous." He says smiling.

"Hey!" I say happily. "I have to finish getting my stuff, if you would like to come in." I say smiling and stepping to the side to let him in.

"Of course." He says walking in.

I closed the door behind him and he came up behind me and pushed me up against the door putting his lips on mine. I smiled into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled away and chuckled. "Well, that was a nice hello." I say smiling.

"I just missed you." He says shrugging.

"Hmmm I missed you too." I say kissing him again. "Okay, what should I bring? Do I need to bring a towel or what?"

"I have one for you." He says wrapping his arms around me. "But the plan is that after the beach we go back to my place and I make you dinner. So, if you would like to bring extra clothes and take a shower before we eat, you are more than welcome, too." He says smiling.

"Now, I have to pack a bag. Come upstairs with me." I say pulling out of his grasp and grabbing his hand. We walk up the stairs and head into my room.

We walk into my room and I immediately walk to my dresser while he hovers near my chair. "This chair and ottoman in your room is probably my favorite thing." He says chuckling and sitting down.

"I know. That was the greatest Christmas present I ever bought myself and it is so comfortable." I say grabbing clothes out of my dresser.

"You're right. It is very comfortable." He says smiling.

I chuckled and walked back to my bed putting my clothes in my bag. "I hope you don't mind, but I am packing extremely comfortable clothes for your house."

"I do not mind at all. You could wear pajamas if you want." He says.

"Good that's what I packed. Ready?" I ask putting my bag on my shoulder.

"Yep." He says standing and walking up to me. "Here, I'll carry it for you." He says taking my bag off my shoulder.

"Thank you." I say smiling and sliding into my flip flops then grabbing his hand. "Let's go."

We head out to the beach and it could not have been a more beautiful day. We pull into a parking spot next to a truck with a jet ski on a trailer. He puts the truck in park and waves to another guy. He turns off the truck and jumps out of the driver's side and heading to my side to open my door. He grabs my hand and helps me step out of the truck before walking us to the gentleman waiting by a jet-ski.

"Hey Will." He says shaking his hand. "This is my beautiful date Regina. Regina this is one of my really good friends Will." He says introducing me.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you." I say shaking his hand.

"It is nice to meet you too. I have heard a lot about you." Will says smiling.

"Hopefully, good things?" I ask chuckling and looking up at Robin.

"Very good things. Robin talked about you a lot on our phone call the other night." He says chuckling. "Anyway, have fun today. I have to get back to the Mrs. Bye Robin. Bye Regina. It was nice meeting you."

"Nice meeting you too." I say as Robin waved goodbye. I look up at Robin and he is scratching the back of his neck. Something he clearly does when he is nervous. "You talk about me to your friends?" I ask smiling.

"Yeah. I really like you and you have really been the only thing on my mind lately." He says shyly.

"That's really sweet." I say smiling and kissing his cheek.

"Let's go have some fun." He says smiling and walking to the jet-ski. "Let me push it to the water really quick, wait right here." He says kissing my cheek then pushing the jet-ski all the way towards the water. He jogs back through the sand and picks up his flip flops that he left by his truck.

"So, do I have to like drive that?" I ask nervously.

"Not unless you want too." He says chuckling and opening the truck.

"Okay good then, this is all you. I'll just watch." I say smiling.

"You are not watching." He says chuckling and walking up to me. "You will be on it with me. I'll handle the controls and you can just hang on and enjoy this beautiful day." He says smiling and kissing my lips.

"What if I fall off?" I ask chuckling.

"You won't fall off. I promise. As long as you hold on to me, you will be safe." He says kissing my forehead. "Alright, we are going to leave our stuff in the truck. So, leave your shoes and bag. I don't want them to get stolen." He says. I nodded and walked back to the passenger side of the truck. I opened the door and I took my shoes off and put them on the floor then took my jewelry that I was wearing off and placed it in my wallet in my purse. I turned around and was about to take off my dress when he was pulling his shirt off. He pulled it over his head and it was the most beautiful sight. His muscles were so defined and his abs are amazing. I quickly looked away and started pulling my dress off. As I was pulling it over my head, I remembered I never told him my belly button was pierced and it tends to shock a lot of people.

"Ready?" He asks as I was folding my dress and putting it in my bag.

"Yeah, I'm good to go." I say turning around. He literally stopped and stared. "Yeah, that was the reaction I was expecting." I say chuckling and closing the door.

"I did not know you had a navel ring." He says looking up to my face.

"A lot of people don't know. The only person that knows is my sister and my friend Emma." I say smiling.

"Well, it's incredibly sexy." He says pulling me against his chest and kissing me. I laughed into the kiss, but he continued to kiss me. "Let's go." I say pulling away and grabbing his hand. We start walking, but the sand is literally burning my feet. He must have noticed because he stopped and looked at me.

"Hold these." He says handing me the life jackets. I take them and looked at him confused. "Hop on." He says turning around. I chuckle and I hop on his back wrapping my arms loosely around his neck. He takes off running, which was pretty fast for having me on his back. I was giggling like an idiot. He literally made me feel like a teenager again. He places me on the sand next to the jet-ski that was ready to be pushed into the water. "As much as I like how you look right now, we must put this on for your safety." He says grabbing both vests from me and helping me put one on.

"That's fine by me." I say smiling. He hooks the vest and pulls the straps tighter.

"Is it too tight?" He asks looking up at me.

"Nope, it's good." I say smiling.

"Alright, so do you want to ride in front or on back?" He asks pulling his vest on.

"Well, where am I safer?" I ask chuckling.

"Well, if you rode behind me you could hold on to me." He says hooking his vest.

"Alright, I'll ride in the back." I say following him into the water. He pushes the jet-ski all the way into the water and climbs up. He holds out his hand and lifts me onto it. I throw my leg over and sit behind him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Have you ever been on a jet-ski?" He asks.

"No, I have not. This is a first for me." I say as he looks back at me.

"I hope you have fun." He says smiling. He starts off slow and rides us out a little further into the water. Then he looks back at me "Hold on." He says smiling. I grip his waist so tight and we immediately took off. I was nervous at first, but I smiled and started laughing. It was actually really fun. Then he started turning really sharp and going in circles. He surprised me by doing that and I actually screamed. A very embarrassing shriek that turned in more laughter. I was laughing the entire time and I couldn't stop. We did this for around 20 minutes. Then he started to slow down. He came to a complete stop in the middle of the water and looked back at me. "How was that?" He asks.

"So much fun." I say smiling.

"Your turn." He says smiling.

"Oh no no no no. I don't even know how to work it." I say chuckling.

"It's really simple. I'll show you." He says smiling. "Switch with me." I sigh and he helps me move to sit in front of him then shows me what I have to do. "Alright, I think you can handle it."

"Well, hopefully I don't flip us over." I say chuckling.

"You got this." He says smiling and wrapping his arms around my waist. "Whenever you're ready." He says smiling.

I smiled and we took off. This was so much fun. I started going faster and we were both laughing. He was probably laughing at me because I couldn't stop laughing. We were having the best time, well at least I was having the best time. I started to slow down and steered us back towards the beach. "You had enough?" He asks.

"Yeah, I wanna get in the water." I say smiling.

"Sounds like a plan." He says standing up and hopping into the water. He holds it still while I swing my leg over then he grabs me around the waist helping me down. "Let me pull this out of the water and then we can go get our stuff out of the truck." He says pushing the jet ski up onto the sand. After he pulls it up he helps me take my vest of then we walk back to his truck. "Alright, let me take my vest off then we can go relax." He says unhooking his vest. He takes his off and throws both of them in the back of his truck. He grabs an ice chest from the back and puts it on the ground. He closes the back and walks to the front rolling the ice chest behind him. Then, he grabs a bag and puts it on his shoulder. "Have to keep us hydrated." He says smiling. He grabs my hand, but let's go once we get into the sand. He then pulls the ice chest off the ground knowing it would be too difficult to roll through the sand. We found a nice little spot and set up our towels and the ice chest. Before sitting down, he grabs us both a water and I grab my sunglasses from my bag. Then he joins me on the towels and we both relax. I lay back on my towel and he grabs my hand and intertwined our fingers. I look next to me and he is already smiling at me. I smiled then leaned up and kissed him. Those dimples are too cute to ignore. He smiled into the kiss and I pulled away.

"Let's go in the water." I say smiling.

"Right behind you." He says smiling. He stands up then helps me up. We both start running until he grabs me from behind and he spins me around. I immediately started laughing. He put me down and just kissed me. I snaked my arms around his neck and he wrapped his tightly around my waist. "I could listen to that laugh all day." He says against my lips. He kisses me again and I couldn't help but laugh. He pulled away first this time. He smiled and we both jogged towards the water. The waves weren't too high today, but it was perfect for just relaxing in the water.

Regina did not stop laughing all day. It was the most adorable thing in the world. We just walked out into the water and I went a little further than her and just dove under the water. I come back up and she is just smiling and shaking her head. "Your turn." I say smiling.

"I'm good." She yells. She is only standing about stomach deep. I swim up to her and grab her hand. "What are you doing?" She asks smiling.

"I am pulling you deeper into the water." I say smiling. She walks a little further until I can grab her around the waist. I lift her and she wraps her legs around me, then her arms around my neck.

"Last night was fun." She says smiling and pushing my hair off my forehead.

"It would have been even more fun if we would not have been interrupted." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, but you have to admit it was probably a good thing." She says chuckling. "Who knows where we would have ended up."

"You're probably right, but that doesn't mean I wanted to stop kissing you." I say chuckling. "That was literally the worst timing. I mean I only got to squeeze your butt like twice."

She throws her head back laughing and then pulls me into a hug. "You're hilarious." She pulls back then kisses my lips quickly. "You have my full permission to grab my butt whenever you like or when appropriate." She says cocking her eyebrow.

"Sweet." I say smiling and squeezing her right ass cheek. She jumped a little and laughed.

"Ridiculous." She says shaking her head. "I have a question for you."

"Shoot." I say happily.

"What made you open up a poetry slam bar?" She questions.

"Honestly, I'm not really sure." I say shrugging. "I know I wanted a bar, but I didn't want your typical noisy place with smoking and too much drinking. I wanted a place where people could come and relax, get some food, and be able to share something with people. I actually wanted it to be music. I wanted to feature musicians who were up and coming, but I actually got a lot of requests from poets asking if they could read some of their work."

"That's amazing." She says smiling.

"Yeah, it is amazing how it happened." I say happily. "The few people who requested to come in came in one night. That night I was just kind of overseeing and managing and I was listening to their work and I was amazed. Some of the stuff I heard that night really got me thinking and some of them even made me look at the world differently. Ever since then I have been welcoming any and all types of poets who want their work to be heard."

"And somehow you end up meeting a poetry teacher and dating her." She says smirking.

"Isn't that something." I say chuckling. "It took me almost 8 years though."

"I can't believe it has taken me this long to discover that your place exists." She says sighing. "I love hanging out there because it is always quieter than most places, but I love the fact that I get to listen to poetry too."

"Was this the first week you came into the bar?" I ask curiously. "Cause clearly I remembered you those three days, but I don't remember you from before then."

"I think I have come in maybe two other times in the past month." She says unwrapping her legs and standing in the water. "I just happen to be driving down that road and I noticed the sign. I went home and googled it." She says laughing.

I chuckled and reached for her hands. "Thank god for google."

"Literally." She says smiling.

"So." I say pulling her closer.

"So, what?" She asks.

"What would be your perfect morning?" I ask smiling.

"Hmm, my perfect morning." She says tapping her chin. "I think it would be waking up at around 8 or 9 and eating French toast for breakfast."

"Wow, really simple." I say smiling.

She shrugs. "I don't need anything fancy. What about you?" She asks curiously.

"My perfect morning would definitely be waking up next to my girlfriend." I say smiling. "Unfortunately, I don't know what that's like because my last girlfriend was always awake and out of bed before me when we were at each other's houses."

"Maybe one day you will find out what it's like." She says smiling. "You wanna go lay on the towels and talk? I really don't want to be all pruned up."

"Sure." I say grabbing her and hand and leading us out of the water. As we approach the towels, she lets go of my hand and pulls her hair up into a bun. Then she lays down on her towel on her stomach leaning up on her elbow. I lay down on my stomach next to her and pillow my head on my arms. "So, back to what we were talking about."

She chuckles and nods. "Yes, perfect morning."

"I think one day I am going to have to make you French toast for breakfast." I say smiling.

"I would like that." She says chuckling. "Maybe you'll wake up next to me too."

"That would be nice." I say leaning up on my elbow. "What about after work? What do you do to unwind after a long day?"

"I guess it depends on the day." She says shrugging. "Sometimes I like to relax in bubble bath with a glass of wine and a good book, but other times I like just relaxing on the sofa with either Netflix or a book. What about you?"

"Well, usually I get off really late so I literally go home shower then crash, but if I am off, like to watch TV or come to the beach with some buddies of mine. Like you said, it depends on the day." I say reaching to tuck a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How often do you work?" She asks intertwining our fingers between us. "I mean you own the place so are you working every night or every day?"

"Not usually, but I am there a lot." I say squeezing her hand. "Why? You wanna make sure I'm not busy." I say smirking.

She chuckled and nodded. "I mean not necessarily that you are busy. I just want to know if this goes somewhere further that I won't be begging for your time."

"No, you will not." I say smiling. "I am pretty even with my scheduling. I don't make my guys work anymore than I do and I don't work anymore than them. Sometimes I do go just to manage and maybe pick-up some slack if they are really busy, but other than that it's a pretty normal schedule."

"Well, good to hear." She says smiling.

"The only thing that might get annoying is working weekends." I say shrugging.

"Then we will have to do weekday dates on those weeks." She says smiling.

"So, you obviously see us dating for a while?" I ask curiously.

"Maybe." She says chuckling. "I just really like you."

"The feeling is mutual." I say leaning over and pecking her lips. She smiled and grabbed the back of my neck pulling me back to her lips giving me three quick pecks. We both smile at each other like idiots then we both lay down and relax for a little while. Listening to the waves and me watching her relax. She was so comfortable right now and relaxed that I thought she might have fallen asleep except for the fact that her thumb was moving back and forth over the back of my hand.

"You have literally been staring at me for a solid five minutes." She says leaning up in her elbow again.

"In my defense, I thought you were like taking a quick nap." I say shrugging.

"No, I'm not gonna just fall asleep out here." She says chuckling. "I liked when we were asking questions." She says smiling.

"Okay." I say smiling. "What is your favorite color?"

"Pink and black and white and purple." She says smiling.

"Mine is just green." I say chuckling. "Thinking about how beautiful of a day it was out here today, what is the most beautiful view you have ever seen?"

"That is a tough one." She says smiling. "But, I will definitely say the most beautiful view is the one I have right now."

"Okay, um wow you are going to make me blush." I say chuckling. "That answer deserves like a billion kisses." I say leaning over to kiss her sweetly.

"Well, we do have the rest of the night." She says smirking.

"Oh, there will be plenty of kisses later." I say nodding and sitting up. "You wanna pick this stuff up and go walk down the beach?"

"Sure." She says sitting up.

It was getting darker and Regina and I were just walking back and forth on the beach. We were talking about different things, but right now we're just enjoying the sound of the waves. Our fingers were intertwined and she had her other hand on my arm gripping it gently. It was the sweetest gesture. She had put her dress back on and I had put my shirt back on. Then, I thought we should take a picture of today, something to remember the day by. I pulled my phone out and she looked at me curiously. I asked this woman who was on the beach to take a picture of us. She told me of course and asked us to stand away from the sun so we didn't come out as a silhouette. Regina put her hand up on my chest and I wrapped both my arms around her. She took a few and I asked her to take a few more if she didn't mind. I looked down at Regina and she looked up at me and kissed me; which is exactly what I wanted her to do. Then the woman asked us to walk toward the sun that she thought it would be a cute picture. Regina just smiled and we started walking. We walked a few feet away and she told us that she got it. We told her thank you and she said that we were a cute couple. Regina's smile was so big. She told her thank you and we started to walk back to the truck.

"I want those pictures." She says smiling.

"I will send them to you." I say smiling.

"Good. Are you ready to go?" She asked.

"Well, how about we watch the sunset?" I asked smiling.

"Good idea." She says smiling. "I didn't even think of that." We walk closer to the water and she digs in my pocket and grabs my phone. She opens the camera and took a picture of herself. I just watched her and chuckled. She took a few, so I had a bunch of pictures to choose from for my new background on my phone. I eventually poked my head in and kissed her cheek. She did the same to me and then she turned and kissed my lips, probably my favorite picture of us.

"You can have this back now." She says smiling and handing me my phone.

"Thank you. I'll just go look at all your selfie's when I'm bored." I say smiling.

"You totally should." She says. "What are we doing for dinner?"

"I'm cooking." I say smiling.

"Cooking what?" She asks standing in front of me. She wraps both her arms around me and I do the same to her.

"The plan was hamburger steaks with mashed potatoes with gravy and corn." I say brushing a piece of hair out of her face and behind her ear. "Unless you would rather something else."

"Are you kidding? That sounds so yummy." She says chuckling. "Is this hamburger steak going to have onions on it?"

"It was going to be optional. I didn't know if you liked onions." I say smiling.

"I do, especially with hamburger steak." She says kissing me sweetly.

"Perfect. Then when we get to my apartment, I will take a shower first, if you don't mind, so I can get started on dinner while you shower. Sounds good?" I ask.

"Sounds perfect." She says smiling.

Within 20 minutes, because we had to wait for my friend to come get his jet-ski before we left, we were heading back to my apartment. It was already 7:45. We spent all afternoon on the beach. We had so much fun and I definitely wore her out because she yawned the entire way to my apartment. When we got to my place, I grabbed the ice chest and the bag. She grabbed her bag and we walked into the building. I live on the fifth floor of my complex, so we hopped into the elevator. I live in apartment 23 and she unlocked it for me. I set everything down and brought the ice chest into the kitchen. She followed me and watched me take everything out of the ice chest then the hamburgers out of the freezer. I put them in some water in the sink, so they could defrost while I was in the shower. After I finished, I grabbed Regina's hand and pulled her into my bedroom.

"I will be out shortly, so I can cook you dinner. Okay?" I ask smiling.

"Okay. No rush. Take your time." She says smiling.

"Make yourself comfortable. The remote is right there if you would like to watch TV and I also have Netflix." I say.

"Ooh Netflix." She says smiling.

I chuckle and grab the remote. I click a few different buttons and Netflix comes up on the screen. "Okay, here you go, I will be out soon." I say handing her the remote and kissing her forehead. She smiles and I grab my stuff and head into the bathroom. I only took about 15 minutes. I walk out of the bathroom and she is intently watching the TV.

"What are you watching?" I ask.

"F.R.I.E.N.D.S." She says smiling.

"I have never seen it." I say.

"Oh my god. You have to watch it. It is hilarious. It ended in 2004, but it is still funny. I watch it all the time." She says smiling.

"Then, we can watch it tonight. I am going to start cooking and the shower is yours when you are ready. Towels are in the closet, use whatever one you would like." I say smiling.

"Okay, then that is where I will be." She says grabbing her bag. After she went into the bathroom, I head to the kitchen to start cooking.

I get into the shower and I brought my own shower gel, but I forgot shampoo. So, after I showered I looked at his shampoo and conditioner. I picked it up to smell it and it had this woodsy or forest scent to it, which completely explains why he smells like forest. I used that and then rinsed. I was in there about 25 minutes. I got out and put my hair up in a towel before I got dressed. While I let my hair sit in the towel for a few minutes, I picked up my shower gel and put my dirty towels on top of his. I brought a pair of plaid pajama pants with a black tank top and I put those on then grabbed my brush out of my bag. When I took my hair out, I put the dirty towel with the rest, then brushed my hair out. I walked back into his room and the cold air hit me quick. It was freezing in his apartment. I looked around for a blanket, but didn't see one. However, I did see a sweatshirt hanging on his closet door. I immediately grabbed it and put it on. I place my bag by his bed then walked out into the kitchen. It smelled so good. I walk into the kitchen and he is busy doing something. I sit at the table and pull knees up to my chest watching him. He turned around and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"How long have you been sitting there?" He asks curiously.

"Not even 5 minutes." I say chuckling. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"No, it's fine I just didn't hear you come out." He says looking down into the pot. He looks back up with a curious look on his face. "Is that my sweatshirt?"

I chuckle. "Yes, it is. Do you know how cold it is in here? I came out of the shower shivering." I say laughing. "So, yes, I stole your sweatshirt. It's warm and comfy."

"Good. I want you to be comfortable." He says continuing to cook.

We finally started eating at around 8:45. He apologized for it taking so long. I didn't mind; I was just starving. He put on F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and we started it from the beginning of the series. We ate at the coffee table in the living room. We were laughing the whole time we ate. After we watched about 5 episodes I laid down on the sofa. He stayed sitting on the floor, so I played with the hair on the nape of his neck. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and continued to watch TV.

We watched at least 10 episodes of this show. She was playing with my hair, but after a little while she stopped. I turned around and she was knocked out. I smiled because she was honestly the cutest sleeper. I turned the TV off and took our plates and cups into the kitchen. I cleaned up the kitchen until I knew she was in a deep enough sleep so I could move her. I waited about 30 minutes then went into my room. I unmade the bed and went back to get her. She was still sleeping soundly, so I carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her back into my room. I laid her down gently and covered her with the sheet and a blanket. She did not even budge so she is either a really heavy sleeper or she was that tired.

"Goodnight beautiful." I say kissing her forehead.

I closed the door behind me and went laid on the sofa. I grabbed my phone and starting looking at all the pictures from today. I loved all of the pictures, especially her selfies. I set the picture of us walking into the sunset as my lock screen which was a beautiful silhouette picture. Then I set the picture of us kissing as my home screen. I couldn't help it. I absolutely loved her kisses and this was just a beautiful picture. I put my phone on the coffee table and ended up falling asleep.

I woke up because I felt something on my lips. Then it was gone. I opened my eyes to Regina smiling at me.

"Kind of figured that would wake you up." She says smiling.

I chuckled. "Yes, it definitely did." I say smiling. "What time is it?"

"It's about 9:15." She says standing up straight.

"Too early." I say grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to the sofa. She laughed and I just buried my face into her hair. I had my arms around her and listened to her still chuckling.

"This is not early." She says trying to turn her head.

"Yes, it is. I don't wake up this early." I say.

"That does not surprise me." She says turning around in my arms. "I, on the other hand, have to get up earlier than this every day because I have to be at work for 7:00."

"That is really early." I say getting comfortable.

"You better not fall back asleep because if you do I will start digging through all your stuff." She says smirking.

"You will not because you are trapped between me and the back of the sofa." I say squeezing her tight.

"I am pretty strong." She says smiling.

"I have no doubt." I say smiling.

"Good. So, let me go." She says giving me that look.

"Nope." I say smiling.

"Why not?" She asks whining.

"Not until I get a kiss." I say smiling.

"Maybe." She says smirking.

"You know what I'll go brush my teeth first so the kiss won't be gross." I say getting up. She laughs and watches me leave. I quickly brush my teeth and run back to the sofa. I sit sideways next to her on the sofa. "Now do I get my kiss?"

She stands up and stands in front of me. I turn and face her. She straddles me and wraps her arms around my neck. "And why should I give you a kiss?" She asks smirking.

"Because I love your kisses." I say smiling and putting my hands on her hips.

"Hmmm." She says thinking. "That's it."

"Well, I was promised lots of kisses last night and I didn't get any." I say sadly.

"Hmmm, You're right. I did promise you kisses." She says chuckling.

"Yes, you did." I say nodding.

She smiles then places her lips on mine. The kisses were slow at first, but they quickly moved to passionate. We were making out like teenagers on my sofa and all I could think about was things I shouldn't have been. My pants were getting tighter and I know she could feel how hard I was. After about 5 minutes, she pulled away from my lips and placed her forehead against mine.

"Do we need to stop?" She asks breathlessly.

"I don't want too." I say breathlessly.

"Me neither." She says kissing me again before pulling away again. "But you have a problem." She says smirking.

"Yeah I do." I say trying to catch my breath. "Ignore it." I say shrugging.

"Kind of hard to ignore it when I feel it." She says chuckling. "You want a hand job?"

"Seriously?" I ask excitedly.

"Yeah, I don't want to cause you any embarrassment with either leaving you with a major hard on or a wet spot on your pants." She says chuckling.

"It would suck, but if I had to do it I would." I say shrugging. "You don't have too."

"I offered and I'm not expecting anything in return." She says dragging her fingers down my bare chest.

"If I can't return the gesture then don't worry about it." I say kissing her again.

"I would say you can return the favor, but I'm just nervous." She says sighing into the small space between our lips. "It's just…"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." I say smiling. "We can wait." I say pushing a piece of hair behind her ears.

"I just feel like you deserve an explanation because you are just a really sweet guy who has been amazing these past couple of days and I want to explain myself." She says kissing my lips.

"Well, I'm not asking for you to explain yourself. We can continue doing what we were doing, I can control myself." I say shrugging. "If not, I'll just embarrass myself and come in my pants." I say waving her off. "If you want to tell me you can, but I'm not forcing you too.

"Okay, I'm only nervous because no one has shown me that kind of attention in a very long time." She says sighing. "So, it's not that I don't want you to touch me, but I'm nervous about how I'll respond to it." She says grabbing the waistband. "May I?" She asks.

"Yeah." I say nodding. She smiles and helps me pull my boxers off. I may have been hearing things, but I'm pretty sure I heard her suck in a deep breath. Now I was really turned on and I needed to touch her. I grab her wrist and she looks up. "May I?" I ask. "If you want me to stop, I'll stop."

"Touch me." She says looking me in the eyes.

I smile and she stands up pushing her plaid pajama pants to the ground and taking my sweatshirt off and throwing it on the ground. She climbs back on top of me and kisses me. "Just tell me to stop if you want me too." I say dragging my hand up her leg. She nods as she wraps her hand around my cock.

"Oh god." She says as I rub my thumb over her very wet panties.

"You're so wet, beautiful." I say kissing her lips.

She kisses me hard and her hand never started moving, but she attempted to start and would stop again. She sighs into our kiss and pulls away. "You're so thick." She says against my lips. "Please touch me." She says looking me in the eyes.

"Oh sorry." I say chuckling. "You are distracting me with your sexiness."

"Charmer." She says smirking. "What I am about to do is not going to be sexy though." She spits into her hand and grabs my cock again. "No dry hand jobs."

I smile and lean forward capturing her lips in a kiss. We started making out again and her hand started moving from base to tip. It felt so good. She wasn't moving extremely fast, but the pace was good.

"Robin." She says softly.

"Yeah, babe?" I ask against her lips.

"I am letting you touch me and your fingers have yet to move." She says breathing heavy. "I need something before I take matters into my own hands."

"I'm sorry, but all I can think about is your hand and the fact that I wanna go down on you." I say trying to catch my breath. "I'm sorry."

"Let me get you off first." She says kissing down my neck and working her hand quicker. She was honestly really good at this and it surprised me. Her being so good made me harder and I started to moan. Then she kept whispering in my ear how hot I looked right now and that she likes that she can bring me this much pleasure. She had me coming on my stomach rather quickly. She smirked and I eventually had to stop her hand because it was too much.

"That was hot." I say pulling her to my lips. We kissed for a few minutes until she pulled away.

"My turn now, please." She says looking at me seriously.

"Yeah, let me clean up really quick." I say chuckling. I ask her to just hand me my boxers and I wiped my stomach clean then threw them back on the ground.

"Gross." She says laughing.

"What? They are dirty anyway." I say shrugging. I pull her bag down to straddle me and kiss her hard. She moaned at the contact and I wasted no time standing up with her in my arms and carrying her to my bed.

She pulled away and looked at me. "Where are we going?"

"I am bringing you to my bed." I say smirking. "The first time I go down on you, I want you to be comfortable."

She smiles and lets out a soft chuckle. "Okay."

I walk into my room and sit her down on the bed. I connect our lips again and lay her down. She sighs contently and places her arms loosely around my neck. I was leaning on my left elbow and my right was dragging up her side. I pulled her shirt up a little and she pulled away.

"Take it off." She says quickly before kissing me again.

"You sure?" I ask against her lips. She nodded and continued to kiss me. "Go lay on the pillows." I say tilting my head towards them.

She sat up and scooted towards the pillows. She hesitated then looked at me. "You wanna take it off or do you want me to take it off?" She asks holding the bottom hem of her shirt.

"You take it off." I say smirking. She chuckles and pulls her shirt off and throws it to the floor. "You're gorgeous." I say crawling on the bed. She blushes slightly and scoots down the bed laying her head on the pillow. I didn't want to waste any valuable time so I immediately kissed her. Then I started to kiss my way down her jaw and to her chest. She was moaning softly and it was the most beautiful sound. I kissed my way over to her left breast and took her nipple in my mouth sucking on it and letting it go with a pop. She let out a gasp and I thought I may have hurt her. I place soft kisses up her chest whisper in her ear. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No, no." She says breathily. "Wasn't expecting it." She says through a breathy chuckle. "I told you it's been a while." She says pulling her lips to mine. We stayed making out for a few minutes so I left my hand travel south and start circling her clit. She pulled away from the kiss gasping.

"Oh god." She moans.

I take that as a good sign and slowly pulled her panties down her legs as I kiss my way down her chest. This time, I do not stop at her breasts and I continue my decent. I scooted down the bed as she kicked her panties off and to the side. I pushed her legs apart so I could get comfortable between them and she was extremely wet. I pressed my lips against her clit and she grabbed a handful of my hair. I then inserted a finger inside of her as I took my tongue giving her a flat lick across her clit.

"Oh god, Robin." She moans. I then just continued to lick and plunge my finger in and out of her a few times before inserting a second finger. I sucked her clit into my mouth and she arched her back and screamed. "Won't last long like this." She says softly. I smirk and pulled out my fingers and just started licking her from entrance to clit and then sucking at her hard. I started flicking her clit with my tongue and inserted two fingers inside of her again. I was moving them in and out quickly and licking and sucking her clit. She started moving too much so I eventually wrapped my free arm around her stomach to keep her still. She came with my name on her lips and I let her ride out her orgasm. She eventually pushed my head away. "Too much." She says breathing heavy. I crawl back on top of her kissing my way up her body then she pulls me down to her lips moaning. "That was a good idea."

"I agree." I say pulling away and collapsing next to her. I pull the sheet over us, but then got an idea. I go to get out of bed, but she grabs my wrist.

"Where are you going?" She asks still breathing heavy.

"I am going to the store because I am making you French toast for breakfast." I say kissing her head. "Please stay in this bed until I get back. Then I will cook your French toast and I will bring you breakfast in bed and we are going to eat in my bed naked." I say kissing her lips and smirking. "You better be in this bed when I get back."

"Don't worry. I'm not moving." She says smirking.

"Good." I say smirking.

After getting dressed, I turned to her and she smiled at me sleepily before closing her eyes. She was amazing and everything I have been looking for. In this moment, I realized I never wanted to let her go.


End file.
